Te Amo
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Glitch wants to tell a certain B-boy that he loves him. But the question is 'How' by saying it in a way that the B-boy can't understand. That'll work


**you might wanna use a dictionary for this story. a spanish and french one. anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

"Okay students, that conclude today's lesson. I hope everyone learned something today. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that being said, all of Angel's students quickly gathered their stuff and scurried out the room.

All except one.

The fifteen-year-old Korean who always seems to daydream whenever he enters this class. He just sat there, staring off to space, possibly daydreaming… again. Angel chuckled a bit; he knew what the teen was dreaming about. The teen only told Angel about his crush. His crush being a certain B-boy that had light brown skin, amber eyes, and the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Angel walked over to the teen and waved his hand in the teen's face. "Hello, is anybody there? Glitch, please respond." Glitch couldn't snap out of his fantasy. It was too perfect to be ruined. It was just the two of them.

His fantasy took place at the beach almost midnight. They were both walking across the beach, hand in hand, looking at the sky. They stopped for a moment to look at the full moon. "Wow the moon looks beautiful, just like you Mo." The teen said with confidence. In his fantasies, glitch wasn't afraid to say what's on his mind, unlike reality, where he can never say what he wants to say. He looks up to find Mo blushing a bit, shaking his head. "Maybe, but not as beautiful as you though." Mo replied, making Glitch blush. They continued to look at the stars, until Glitch was shaking Mo's arm. "Look Mo, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Mo looks over to see Glitch close his eyes and whispers his wish. Once he's done, he opens his eyes and looks at Mo. "So what did you wish for?" Mo asks. "Well if I tell you, it might not come true, but I will say it has something to do with us. But what did you wish for" "I didn't wish for anything. I'm perfect with what I have with me now." Mo replied, wrapping his arms around Glitch's waist, leaning down to plant a kiss on Glitch's lips. The feeling of his mentor's lips against his own, he couldn't describe the feeling of it. Nothing could have ruined this moment. Well except a loud whistle in was right in his ear.

Glitch finally snapped out of his fantasy with his face turning into a light pink color. "Are you trying to make me go deaf?" Glitch asked a little bit angry. "Sorry I was calling you but you couldn't snap out of it." Angel said. "Were you dreaming about you-know-who again?" the Latino teased. Glitch's face went from a pink color to a cherry red color. "M-Maybe." Glitch mumbled. "Usted tiene decirle como usted siente sobre él. Él probablemente le ama atrás." Angel said. "Huh?" Glitch questioned with a confused face. "See this is why you need to pay attention in my class. I said 'you need to tell him how you feel about him. He probably loves you back.'" "I wish I can, but I'm scared I might get rejected. I really love him, I do, but he probably doesn't love me back." Glitch replies. "Usted nunca sabe hasta que le diga." Angel said, gathering his things so he can go. "I don't know what you just said but you're probably right." The young one mumbled. "Listen, Mo's a good friend of mine, he mentions you a bunch of times when we hang out. He just keeps talking on and on about you. How amazing you are, how awesome you dance, even how cute you are sometimes." "A-Are you serious?" Glitch squealed. "Dead." Angel responded with a serious face. "So go and tell Mo how you feel. Or at least say it in a different language so he can't understand." Angel joked. "Wait, that's actually a good idea." Glitch said standing up from his seat. "If I tell him how I feel in a different language, he won't know what I'm saying, and I'll feel much better about myself since I won't have my feelings bugging me." "But don't you want him to know that you love him though?" Angel questioned. "I already accepted the fact that there's a chance that Mo doesn't love me back. He probably just likes me as a bro." Glitch said with a hint of sadness. "Well what language are you gonna tell him then?" Angel asked. Glitch just stood there, thinking. What was the easiest language to learn in less than two hours? "How about Spanish? Do you think you can teach me what I need to say in Spanish?" Glitch asked, hoping Angel will say "Yes." "Great, now you wanna learn something. Are you actually gonna listen this time?" the older one said. "Please teach me Angel. I promise that I'll listen. C'mon I'm begging here!" Glitch said, getting on his knees. Angel gave a chuckle. "A'ight fine."

* * *

After about an hour or two of learning Spanish, Glitch left school and headed out to his shared apartment. As Glitch was walking, he kept repeating what he was gonna say to Mo. He was hoping that he wouldn't forget. Once he reached the apartment, he set his things beside the couch and sits down. A minute later, Mo comes out with a worried look on his face. "Where were you? I've been worried sick about you," "Oh I was studying some stuff with Angel. But don't worry, I'm okay." Glitch said, trying to calm Mo down. "Ya know I was really close t' callin' da police." Mo informed. "Wow, he really cares about me." Glitch thought, feeling his cheeks heat up. He needs to tell Mo how he feels about him. Now. "Hey Mo, ya gotta minute? I need t' tell ya something." "Sure man." Mo replies, taking a seat on the couch next to Glitch. "Wassup?" "Ok I'm not sure how to say it, but Ima say it in da best way I can." "Shoot." Glitch took in a deep breath and said, "Esto puede sonar extraño, pero te amo, quiero realmente. A pesar de que no podría volver amarme, te amo, solo sé." Mo had a confused face, but on the inside, he knew what Glitch was talking about. "Bueno si no hablas español, usted habría entendido lo que acobo decir." Glitch said with a relieved face. Mo then takes Glitch by the chin and leans down to kiss Glitch on the lips. Once Glitch felt Mo's lips on his own, he could've sworn he felt his heart beating faster than he could've ever imagined. His eyes went wide for a second or two then closed them to savor the moment. Glitch wishes that this never ends; he wants to remember this moment and hopes the kiss wouldn't be there last. He tried to put his arms around Mo's neck, wanting to be much closer to him but Mo pulls away slowly. When he does he looks at Glitch, who still had his eyes closed, and his face a bright red color. When Glitch opened his eyes, he looks into Mo's eyes then Mo said, "Te equivocas, sé cómo hablar español y entiende lo que usted acaba de decir. Sólo para hacerle saber, te amo también. Nunca pensé que encantaría volver demasiado. Estuve en amor con usted demasiado." Glitch just sat there with his face still red and confused. He has no idea Mo is saying but he has a good feeling that Mo loves him back too. "Siempre pensé que eras adorable." "What are you saying, I know you said 'I love you' but what was the rest?" Glitch asked. "Basically I understood what you said and that I loved you for a long time. If ya wanted t' tell me somethin' that I wouldn't understand, say it in a different language." Glitch leaned in to kiss Mo on the lips then whispered, "Je taime tellement."

* * *

**this story was better than my last one, anyways i hoped you liked it! :)**


End file.
